This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for determining the effect of various gaseous agents on biological materials.
Schiff et al., 142 Mutation Research 41, 1985, describe an apparatus for measuring the effect of singlet oxygen on tracheal explants. The apparatus includes a chamber which contains a dish placed on a platform rocker which is rocked approximately 10 times per minute to allow the explants to alternate between immersion in culture medium and contact with the gas-phase.
Dahl et al., 46 Photochemistry and Photobiology 345, 1987, describe an apparatus for generation of singlet oxygen which is partially humidified by use of a buffer reservoir.
Dahl et al., Pure Singlet Oxygen Toxicity in Mammalian Cells, Poster 10.3, Ed. Blough and Zepp, "Effects of Solar Ultraviolet Radiation on Biogeochemical Dynamics in Aquatic Environments: Report of a Workshop Marine Biological Laboratory", Woods Hole, Mass., Oct. 23-26, 1989, describe modifications to the apparatus of Dahl et al., 1987, which include carrying out exposures in a humidified chamber, and keeping the membrane filters wicked from beneath with growth medium-saturated filter paper.
World Precision Instruments, advertisement entitled "Environmental Chamber", describes an apparatus useful for in vitro tissue experiments in which the gas content of the liquid medium in a chamber can be regulated.